pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM138: Final Rivals!
is the 46th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis After a fierce battle against Guzma, the final standing on the battlefield is Ash and Gladion. This pair of rivals will soon be the most intense spark on the Pokémon League. In this final decisive battle, who wins and who loses? Episode Plot At evening, Ash runs to Professor Oak and his mother, who have just unboarded from the ship. The two greet Ash, Professor Kukui and Burnet, and congratulate Ash for making it into the finals. Ash thanks his mother, while Kukui appreciates they made it so far. Oak admits they did come to cheer for Ash, but to also see Meltan, too. Ash turns around, showing Rowlet and Meltan sleeping in his backpack. Oak takes Meltan and pats in on the head, greeting it. However, Meltan becomes upset and fires Flash Cannon on his face. Burnet wonders if Oak is okay, to which he utters a poem. Suddenly, Meltan jumps off Professor Oak's hand, and starts spinning its nut, which emits sound waves. Oak examins it, realizing this is the odd behavior that has been mentioned in the reports. Out of nowhere, hordes of Meltan appear and gather around Ash's Meltan, to which Kukui sees Ash's Meltan was calling its friends. Moreover, Ash's Meltan starts dancing, and the other Meltan synchronize with its movements. Ash remarks how fun this looks, while the Meltan create electrical surges and pass them to Ash's Meltan. The group continues doing so, emitting a bright light. Elsewhere, Gladion has Lycanroc and Silvally fight each other. Gladion stops their training, as they are doing quite well. Lillie and Lusamine visit Gladion, seeing he is working hard. Lillie believes Gladion should take some rest for tomorrow's battle, but Gladion simply wants to prepare himself. Lusamine smiles, seeing Gladion is just like his father. Lusamine explains that he was working so hard for his training, and nearly missed their wedding ceremony. Lillie sees her father is a goof, while Lusamine anticipates Gladion's battle against Ash. At the same time, Ash and others are observing Meltan's evolution. Ash wonders if this is Meltan, to which Oak tells this is Melmetal. Oak explains this Pokémon has been described in detail in old books, but it has not been mentioned that it is an amalgamation of multiple Meltan. As Rotom takes photos, while Oak states this could be considered as evolution, and makes another poem. Melmetal makes poses, as it flexes its metal muscles. It spins around and slames its claws twice in the water, soaking Ash and his Pokémon. Ash is nevertheless impressed by this strength, while Kukui claims this could be called a Double Iron Bash move. Oak admits that's a fine name for an attack, while Rotom updates its data. Rowlet wakes up, and becomes shocked to see Melmetal, who evolved from Meltan. However, he becomes glad, and fits into Melmetal's hole in its belly, which Ash states it to be Rowlmetal. This only inspires Ash to do their best in the final battle tomorrow. The next day, Ash's friends sit among the audience, along with their Pokémon. With many other people watching, Kukui comes to the battlefield. Ash sets his hat, as the MC reminisces that he battled Faba, Hau and Guzma. Gladion arrives, too, who battled Lillie, DeJames and Kiawe. Team Rocket, below their food truck, are watching the finals. Jessie is displeased, as she should've been in the finals, but Meowth reminds she faced James. James is finishing constructing their mech, and explains it will be done before the award ceremony. The three smile, as they will take their chance to use the mech to steal every single Pokémon at the Pokémon League. Elsewhere, Bewear and Stufful exit the pool. The Oranguru bot starts to malfunction, however. Kukui, acting as the referee, announces a 3-on-3 battle, and expects a fair match from both sides. As Gladion sends Silvally, Delia has Mimey record the battle. Ash believes this will amaze Gladion: he sends Melmetal. Gladion gasps, while Rotom explains to Kiawe and rest this is the evolved form of Meltan. Lillie sees the resemblance, while Lana is amazed by its steel muscles. Gladion is interested, while Kukui has the battle start. Ash announces the winner will be the one who strikes first. However, he is surprised to see Melmetal charging towards Silvally. Thus, Ash has it use Double Iron Bash. Melmetal flexes its muscles, and spins around to attack Silvally. Silvally evades, but Melmetal makes another strike and hits Silvally. Gladion is intrigued by this strength, while Ash has Melmetal repeat the attack. Melmetal performs the attack, to which Silvally uses Air Slash to deflect one attack, and jump to dodge the other strike. Gladion proclaims their tactic won't work if they don't hit Silvally. Silvally goes to attack, while Melmetal repeats its attack. Silvally goes to use Crush Claw, but Melmetal stops it and hurts it with Flash Cannon. Silvally falls down, while Gladion revises the situation. Ash's friends are amazed, and Sophocles believes Ash can even win. Lana believes they could see their victory scene, which takes Kiawe and Mallow aback. Silvally moves in a zig-zag pattern to confuse Melmetal. Melmetal uses Double Iron Bash to attack Silvally, who avoids the attack, and scratches Melmetal's head with Crush Claw, stopping its second strike. While Melmetal becomes upset, Gladion equips Silvally with Fighting Memory. Silvally uses Multi-Attack, to which Melmetal uses Flash Cannon. However, it misses and gets hit by the attack. Melmetal is nearly knocked down, who regains its balance. Gladion is impressed by its resilience, and has Silvally continue attacking. Melmetal uses Double Iron Bash, to which Silvally evades its first strike and retaliates with Air Slash. Melmetal endures the attack, and hits Silvally with the second strike. Ash goes to order Flash Cannon, but sees Melmetal is quite exhausted. Silvally uses Multi-Attack, and the two moves strike each other. A moment later, Melmetal falls down in defeat. Gladion cheers, for he toppled the giant down. Ash calls Melmetal, and states it did good, then sends Pikachu out. The two sides stare at each other, until Pikachu uses Quick Attack. Silvally narrows its head to evade the attack, while Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Silvally stops the attack with Crush Claw, then uses Air Slash. Pikachu narrowly evades the attack, but falls on the ground, while Silvally goes to use Crush Claw. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, and runs away from Silvally. Wicke is impressed by Silvally's speed, while Faba boasts he wouldn't expect any less from the Pokémon that he created, and sees Gladion has trained it well. Pikachu attempts to trap it with Electroweb, but Silvally dodges. Gladion notes that Silvally's speed can counter Electroweb, to which Ash has Pikachu use that move in front of himself. Silvally dodges, causing the Electroweb to get stuck to a corner. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which Silvally dodges. However, Pikachu uses the momentum to jump on Electroweb and launch himself, increasing his speed to use Iron Tail and slam Silvally. The sheer force causes Silvally to fall down in defeat. Ash and Pikachu cheer, while Gladion smiles, as Ash has impressed him. Thus, for his next Pokémon, Gladion sends Lycanroc. Ash braces Pikachu for its Counter move, and wonders which move will it use first. Much to his surprise, Lycanroc uses Night Daze. Rotom is in shock, as Lycanroc cannot learn this move. Lillie looks at Lycanroc, and has an idea what it actually could be. Ash wonders when did it learn this move, and as Lycanroc runs, Pikachu uses Electroweb. Lycanroc slices it with Shadow Claw, but Pikachu runs behind Lycanroc and uses Thunderbolt at it. Lycanroc gets hit, but it starts glowing with a strange light. Lusamine gasps, as she witnesses Lycanroc turning into her husband's Zoroark. Ash is surprised, while Gladion calls upon his father's strength to guide him. With its Illusion gone, Zoroark charges against Pikachu. At Oak's lab, Rotom notes Melmetal's power has arisen much. Oak takes closer looks at Melmetal and studies its limbs. Melmetal becomes annoyed, and slams Professor Oak away, who utters a poem. Debuts Pokémon *Melmetal (Ash's) Move *Double Iron Bash Item *Fighting Memory Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Melmetal (JP; US) *The host of this episode was Rotom and the question was "Which one of Ash's Pokémon will evolve in today's episode?" The answer is Meltan (blue), the other choices that were given in that episode were Rowlet (green), Torracat (red), and Pikachu (yellow). *As of this episode, all of the Pokémon introduced in Generation VII have made an appearance in the main series anime. *This episode marks the first time an evolution in the anime has occurred through multiple Pokémon of the same species combining. *This marks the first time in the anime a newly-discovered move is being seen given a name (in this case, Melmetal's Signature Move: Double Iron Bash). *This is the first time since the Silver Conference, 17 years ago and exactly 808 episodes, that Delia and Professor Oak have come to see Ash battle in a League Conference in person. *This is the first episode to show multiple VS screens during a single battle. *The water dropped at Team Rocket’s pool behind Bewear somehow foreshadows Guzzlord’s return on the next episode. Gallery Delia and Professor Oak have arrived to watch Ash's tournament SM138 2.png Oak meets Meltan SM138 3.png Meltan's nut spins around SM138 4.png The Meltan gather for a special ceremony SM138 5.png Gladion continues his intensive training SM138 6.png Ash witnesses Meltan's evolution into Melmetal SM138 7.png Melmetal soaked Ash and the Pokémon SM138 8.png Rowlet finds a gap in Melmetal to rest SM138 9.png Ash and Gladion have their final showdown in the League Finals SM138 10.png Melmetal is eager to start the battle SM138 11.png Melmetal spins around to use Double Iron Bash SM138 12.png Silvally gets hit SM138 13.png Silvally attempts to evade Double Iron Bash SM138 14.png Silvally goes to use Crush Claw SM138 15.png Melmetal retaliates with Flash Cannon SM138 16.png Lana is fascinated by Melmetal's muscles SM138 17.png Silvally scratched Melmetal SM138 18.png Silvally dives down to crush Melmetal SM138 19.png Silvally lowers its head to evade Pikachu SM138 20.png Silvally fires Air Slash SM138 21.png Pikachu attempts to trap Silvally with Electroweb SM138 22.png Ash counts on Pikachu using the momentum SM138 23.png Silvally takes a severe hit from Iron Tail SM138 24.png Gladion's Lycanroc uses Night Daze, a move it cannot use SM138 25.png Lycanroc counters Electroweb SM138 26.png Pikachu electrocutes Lycanroc SM138 27.png Lycanroc is revealed to be an illusion of Zoroark }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas